My little secret
by emo-rocker101
Summary: Ethans secret is out, what happens when Benny doesnt want anything to do with him after he finds out? Eventual Bethan Warning: transgender Ethan


**Hey some of you will probably hate me for doing this and not doing my other story but i just had this idea and i just had to write it! I will be updating both of these from now on :) Hope you guys like my idea! Btw they are 16 in this and juniors.**

**I dont own MBAV sadly **

Ethan POV

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?!" Benny screams at me. Im fighting the tears that threaten to spill. I knew i shouldnt have told him. Its not like its all my fault. I didnt chose to tell him, he forced it out of me with a truth spell. "I-i-i was-s going t-t-to tell you bu...but...IM SORRY!" Im in hysterics by now. I fall on my knees and cry my heart out.

I hug myself and close my eyes. Hoping to stop the crying. The secret ive been holding for the past twelve years is finally out. "YOUR SORRY? THATS WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME? IVE BEEN YOUR BEST FRIEND SINCE FREAKING KINDER AND YOU BARLEY TELL ME NOW? AND TO MAKES THINGS WORSE YOU DIDNT HAVE THE BALLS TO TELL ME! IF I DIDNT DO THE SPELL YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER HAVE TOLD ME! I CANT BELIEVE YOU!"

"Since pre-k n-n-not kin-nder." I whisper. I know he heard me but he doesnt answer. I get the courage to look at him but see nothing but a blurry figure. Wow am i really crying that much? I vagly see him walking towards me and thought that he was going to comfort me, tell me its going to be ok. I was so off. I feel him roughly grab my shoulders and throws me to the opposite wall. I yelp in pain. Thank god my parents are out, and Jane is out with Sarah. Why is he doing this to me? Why me? "Benny please! I did this so we could be friends! You didnt want to hang out with me so i did this! My parents understood so they let me! Is this really that bad? You told me that you couldnt hang out with me in Pre-k because your friends would make fun of you. It broke my heart that you didnt want to be friends, so over the summer i did this and we met again in kinder...well thats what you think."

I can see him alittle better now but hes still blurry. "Bullshit." He says with such hate that i flinch. I know hes mad at me now. He almost never curses, at anyone. He only uses those words when the jocks are pounding us into the ground. Am i really that bad of a person? "Its the truth. Please believe me. Benny please..." I see him shaking his head and his figure becomes more blurry. I slide down the wall and buried my head in my arms. Im crying and hes probably thinking how pathetic i am.

*Tap tap* I slowly raise my head and see a blond blob at my window. Rory? Yes! Someone who wont judge me! I jump up and run to my window, only to be stopped by im guessing a very angry Benny. He grabs my arms and tightens his hold on me. "Stop Benny your hurting me." This only causes him to hold me even tighter. Im struggling to breathe and the room is getting dizzy.

"Ethan! Let me in! Benny stop! your hurting Ethan!" Rory is frantically tapping at my window. "Ethan doesnt even fucking exist! Hes not Ethan! he never was.." He whispers the last part. "Rory...help...he...knows." The room is getting darker by the second, i know im going to pass out from lack of oxygen but i need help. "YOU FUCKING TOLD RORY BEFORE ME?!" I pay him no attention, knowing im going to get an ear full later. "Rory...come in." I dont know if my eyes are closed or not but the room is completely dark.

I hear glass shattering and I fall to the floor letting the darkness consume me.

**Rory POV**

I was flying around looking for Erica since Sarah is with Jane. I have learned long ago to never interrupt "girls night". I still cant believe its been three years since this all started. Three years of vampires, werewolves, warlocks, goblins etc. Its pretty cool, if you ask me. Since the incident of the whole let-get-rid-of-all-the-vampires thing which failed. Things have been super mega boring. The counsel went under ground so no one can try to get all killy with them.

I have nothing to do but chase babes all day long. Which is pretty fun but gets boring. I dont really get any girlfriends but I know they all want the Royster. They just dont know it. I fly by Ethans house and i hear crying. Im listening so hard that i crash into a tree. "Squirrel! Score!" I grab it, snap its neck, then drink it dry. Yummm. Wait why was i hear again? Oh well. I get out of the tree and hear crying, again. Oops i forgot.

"its time for vampire ninja!" I sneak around the back and peek into the window. I shocked to find a crying Ethan and a very pissed Benny. Wow he looks like he could kill someone right now. I tap on the window and see Ethan jump to open the door for me. As if i was his savior or something. I feel panicked when Benny basically crushes him in his arms. Im banging on the window not wanting to break it, but i think thats my only choice at the moment.

"Ethan! Let me in! Benny stop! your hurting Ethan!" I bang alittle harder. "Ethan doesnt even fucking exist! Hes not Ethan! he never was..." What what? Did he..no Ethan would never risk there frisndship like that and tell him...right? "Rory...help...he...knows." Oh. god this cant be good.

"YOU FUCKING TOLD RORY BEFORE ME?!" i flinch. Ok ouch, super hearing sucks like a bitch right now. Come on Ethan! You can do it! Just let me in and i can make this all better!

"Rory...come in." thats all i needed. I burst through the door not even wincing as the glass cuts through my skin. I hiss and show my fangs to Benny. He drops Ethan and charges at me. I block all of his throws and get a good few swings at him. Im flashing all over the place hoping to make him dizzy enough so i can leave with Ethan. I freeze in fear when i see his pull out a dagger. He wouldnt kill me just because i know right?

He throws it, i block it not knowing his true intentions. He runs towards me and stabs me with another dagger. Thankfully missing me heart, but still hurts like a mother fucker. I gasp and fall to my knees. I coughing up blood, not the good kind. I cant believe he reacted like this over some stupid secret. He walks over to Ethan and take the opportunity to grab his leg and throw him to the other side of the room successfully knocking him out.

I rip the dagger out of me and let a few tears slip as i do. I look over at Benny and i cant find it in me to be mad at him. I slowly get up and walk towards Ethan. I grabs him gently and shake away all of the glass. I grab my cell and call Sarah. SHe picks up after a few rings. "Rory you better have a good reason for calling me. Im at girls night." I roll my eyes, not in the mood to be mr nice guy. "Benny knows." i say with such seriousness that i freak myself out a bit. "Be over in five."

**Hi! Sorry if i out Benny a bit ****psycho here but he did just get some really big news soooo. Review ppl! See ya soon =)**


End file.
